Wireless devices can be equipped with capabilities for providing location services. For outdoor environments, global positioning satellites (GPS) can be employed. However, GPS doesn't always work well in indoor environments. Thus, for indoor environments, WIFI networks are frequently employed for providing location services. For example, a site survey may be conducted and a radio frequency (RF) topology map can be constructed. However, a venue may prefer to keep the location of its access points private. For example, a venue may wish to monetize location services. Other reasons may include security and/or privacy.